Zero of the White Frost/Personality and Relationships
Balto "the Violet Venom" Marone Balto and Zero go back as far as anyone can remember. When Zero first left on his journey the Poison wielding Bounty Hunter was the first person he met. Despite the mans venomous curse he was always in good spirits (though to him good spirits were very hard to find [alcohol pun]) Balto and Zero became the best of friends and he was zero's confidante his whole life. While Balto was overly enthusiastic and very raucous there was never a more true friend to the man to Zero was when he was depressed. Balto and Zero alone saved Mirage and for this reason are the only two he fully trusted most of his life. This allowed the three to grow strong in one another. Balto was part of the No-Chance 9 and one of the five who survived it's execution. Balto would also be the third person corrupted by Fafnir Grey, and the one that was hardest for Zero to fight. Balto feels as though he could never truely repay Zero for the service of freeing him from that spell. Balto shared Zeros dream of finding a place of peace after all that war. A place where he could cook and make machines despite his Doku Doku powers. (Please not the events of the story he was in took place long before Magellen was born). When Zero died there could be no one else to give his Eulogy. Balto would continue to aid Zero as his right hand man even in death as for a time he led the White Army. Zero loved him like a brother and the two were barely separable, nothing cut him deeper than when Balto was corrupted, and nothing made him happier than freeing him, he never once blamed Balto for it. Balto was Zero's best man at his wedding and vice versa, and both were the godparents of each others children. "Mirage of the Black Hood" Klaus Kaiser The young boy Klaus was plagued most of his life. Consuming the Yume Yume no Mi at a very young age he was captured by pirates and turning into a weapon. Against threat of life Zero and Balto saved him and frred him from his hatred of others and his mistrust. Even still he remained shrouded by an illusionary guise to hide his true form. Klaus saw Zero as an older brother and a senpai almost. He wanted very much to be like Zero who often times seemed fearless and brave. Zero saw him as a younger brother and as family, more so after the executions of the other No Chance 9. The Seven Year war and Fafnir Grey however were directly because of Klaus. His hatred of people spawned a nightmarish evil that would plague Zero and his friends for years and generations. Zero forgave Klaus knowing it wasn't his fault but Klaus could never accept that forgiveness because it i hadn't been for him none of what had happened would have. Klaus was very very loyal to Zero and would continue to tell the children of Meridian stories of him even after his death. Upon his death he was called to serve as Zeros adviser and for a time governed the White Army and was the forefather of the Darkwatch and a loyal ally in G'ungol. Zero was amazed by Klaus's maturity as a child and sought guidance from the wise young man. He saw Klaus as a younger brother and treated him mostly as such, to the apparent chagrin of his illusory form. Zero wanted very much to show Klaus that not everyone in the world was evil, he wanted the young boy to see good in people and live a happy life to atone for the years of torture he endured. "Stormery the Twin-Headed Thunder Godess" Eryna Clarice Eryna was initially a young woman, the daughter of a local fisherman. She had consumed a very rare devil fruit in her young age, but it had only manifested a great sense of weather. A small town girl she was very close to her family until a pirate attack stopped by reckless marines cost her much of her home. She became a vindictive soul who hated pirates. With her father wounded int he fight and his fishing business in the dirt she set out to get revenge and ended up meeting Zero. Zero never helped her get revenge but as he had done with Klaus he showed her to good in people. She would eventually awaken her Devil fruit powers and was about to kill herself and the pirate captain responsible for the attack but Zero stopped her. Zero saw her as a sister he never had. He was very protective of her. She misunderstood this as love and so she was very shy around him. While she had her crush on him he was oblivious. When she developed her second head the original would remain shy while the second would blurt out her rue feelings. Oftentimes to the air alone as Zero hardly ever heard her. Eventually she would confess her feelings to Zero, who would accept them but not return them. Zero always cursed himself for his emergent arrogance which lead to the No-Chance 9 incident, he assumed Eryna would again come to hate pirates. She forgave him out of love, which hi didn't understand until much later. "Berg the Living Mountain" Balford White Balford was the son of a long time friend of Zero's father. He had heard of Zero'stiff with his mother and having left. Balford was not about to let Zero have all the fun. If he was captain, he'd need a shipwright. Balford and Zero were good friends. While not as close as Balto, Zero treated Balford as he would one of his most trusted confidants. Symphonia D. Celsius Zero Never met Celsius during his lifetime, she was born several generations after he passed away. However, when his soul came to rest as the leader of the White Army he met her for the first time. In comparisson, Celsius was the greatest ice user since himself and he sensed great potential in her. Celsius in turn was raised on legends about the great founders of the Krosian Archipelago and the fall of Fafnir Grey. sHe has a great amount of respect for Zero. When Zero's spirit passed on to the Place Where Dead Gods Slumber, a tournament was held amongst the most powerful members of the White Army, in order to determine who would be the next leader. In the end Celsius won because Sables forfeited. Celsius never considered the victory legitimate. When Lazulan became the God of Winter and the Vestige of Zero he came to rest numerous times int he Sacred Grove of the Ancestors. He has given Celsius numerous tips on how to better control or use her powers. When Count Aluphonse Redfield von Zilargovich attacked the grove Lazulan stood in his way to prevent initial violence but declared that it wasn't a dead gods job to meddle in the affairs of mortals. His words were the catalyst to Celsius appearing, ready to fight. Najiren Azulong Kiruvidav As the Vestige God of Winter, Lazulan, he has had a great amount of exposure to Najiren who has chosen to learn from him. Najiren sees in him a wise man and colleague, Lazulan sees a loyal man willing to learn an ancient history. Lazulan has grown to trust Najiren so much as to reveal to him who he really is, and the truth of the entire history. To his credit, Najirens loyalty has never faltered. Najiren has taken in two students, Koda and Falkro, but neither are aware of Lazulans truths, though they know of him. Lazulan was pleased with Najiren enought that on a small number of rare occasions he would ask Najiren to act as him during certain events. Najiren, though not of Noble Decent, was also allowed in the Sacred Grove of the Ancestors by rare right given by Lazulan, though he still could not access the Frozen Tomb of the First God of Winter. At the end of his life as the Vestige God, when his powers had waned he called upon the spirit of Lazulan who had died and joined the ranks of the White Army. Lazulan, in passing, passed his power, his title, and lastly, his godspark to Najiren, elevating him to the rank of a god in Lazulan's stead. Balkan D. Dairou "Sables D." Reylin, "the Maiden of Macabre" Roth Reylin and Zero regard each other with cool respect. Reylin is not and has never been/nor will ever be of Krosian lineage. She was a good friend, albeit a truly antisocial one, to Celsius in life. Reylin has never died, and seems to have procured immortality at the cost of devouring the souls of the wicked. While Zero isn't necessarily okay with this though he doesn't really complain about it either. Zero as a phantasm first encountered her during his fight with the "Wraithlord" Nerzak the Defiler. It was partially thanks to her they were able to seal him away. Zero gained a healthy respect for her powers that day. The two would meet again, during Traoeydya's attack, where the two combined their powers to repel his minions attacks. Zero would learn that in Gihennomyst's absence while he slept it was Reylin who made the night sky and the stars within. She would watch over the world for a time. During the War of the Shadow Breach, after Zero rose to Godhood, she contested an attack from Pazuzu on her domain of G'ungol, while Zero contested with Oublivae who struck out towards Winyesta. Aside from Lazulan, Valafar Uharahu, and Sables D, there is no one older than her. She views him as a being whom she should respect, but otherwise has little to say to him in manner of hospitality, preferring her life of solitude. Zero regards her with a tinge of fear knowing that her power may well exceed his in some degrees, and while he deeply respects her he is glad she rests on his side of things, most of the time. Teszeret Thomas Thomas and Zero were both allies and friends in life. After the events of the No-Chance 9 that saw Zero retreat to the New World to start the country of Aeria, Thomas, a skilled hypnotist and combatant joined the second generation of Zero's crew in trying to make the country a safe haven. Many would say that Thomas was an asshole and had either a dirty mind or a dark personality but this polar opposite to Zeros good personality and often prudish behavior was what held them together a good friends. But it was Thomas's dark nature that would ultimately be his downfall. During the time when Ragnarok Grey was first formed from the hatred in Mirage's heart it enticed Thomas to the darkness and used his powers and Mirages to turn a large number of Zero's friends Evil. Though Ragnarok was purged from Mirage it took host in Thomas who had been brainwashed into being a willing host. This began the 7 year war. During this time Thomas was the general to Ragnarok Greys forces. He would regularly gaina boost in power and change his combat abilities often. In the End however the two were defeated on their home island 5 years into the war. But Ragnarok Grey sacrificed Thomas to rebuild himself much to Thomas's horror. Zero had any time tried to bring him back to his side before regrettably being forced to give up on him. Thomas however had survived but would not truly reemerge for thousands of years, during which time he would grow more bitter and angry and feed from the fear, and hatred of the Krosian people who he blamed for his death by their association with Zero. He gained the powers of every enemy the Krosians faced and finally broke free, striking Reylin down. Zero faced him one last time i na pocket dimension and when the final blow was struck the win was bittersweet, Thomas was gone. The two had spiritual successors an decendant who would fight but make peace and eventually fall in love. With Both Zero and Thomas having passed it was a nod that the two had finally patched up their differences and that Thomas was finally free. Serenade Gihennomyst/Uranomsyt Munnari Albright Weiss Gauss "White Knight" Roze Derous